1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for scanning printed documents, and in particular, it relates to a method for correcting skew in scanned documents.
2. Description of Related Art
Scanners are widely used to convert a printed document into digital forms. The scanning process, however, often introduces various types of distortions in the scanned document images. Distortions introduced may be due to misalignment of the paper with the scanbed, the paper not placed completely flat against the scan surface, or deviations in the position of the CCD module such that the scan start line is not detected exactly, etc. One example of distortions is a rotation of the image (often referred to as skew). Other examples include a compression or expansion of the image in one direction relative to another direction, non-uniform distortions (where different parts of the document have different distortions), etc. Post-scanning digital image processing may be carried out to correct for certain distortions.